


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #76-80

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixteenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#76: "Thanks for being here, Lu-Lu." Crosby smiled<br/>#77: The goalie hesitantly nodded and blushed, then began scribbling furiously on the paper<br/>#78: "What'd ya want me to say? I love you Kev? Is that it?" Kesler growled.<br/>#79: "Right, Capt. Didn't I just meet you in the washroom a moment ago?" The Torontonian licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows.<br/>#80: "Come on Kes, don't lead the poor boy on like that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #76-80

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 76

Crosby gasped and sat up, jolting the man beside him awake as well. "Bad dream?" Luke Schenn inquired with a worried look, Crosby just nodded and gulped, laying back down slowly.

"Wanna tell me about it?" The younger man asked, his eyebrows drawn together as he slowly drew Crosby into a hug.

The older man shook his head and sighed, leaning on Luke for support. "Thanks for being here, Lu-Lu." Crosby smiled, softly caressing Luke's head as he closed his eyes.

As the older man closed his eyes, images from his dream came back and he was jolted awake again. After a moment, Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting up. "Come on, let's go watch something. Get your mind off the dream." The Maple Leaf smiled patiently at the Penguin.

"All right." Crosby murmured, to tired to argue. The pair were soon fast asleep on the couch. In the morning, Luke smiled at the other man and quipped.  
"I guess you really can get nightmares from pushing to hard."

Crosby's tired mind spun as he tried to figure out what the younger man meant. As the Penguin remembered moving furniture the day before, he frowned.  
"Do you mean the chair, or..."  
  
CMS 77

Rinne smiled as Shea Weber swaggered over, holding a towel at arms length. "Thanks, Webs." Rinne smiled, pecking the other man on the lips. "Why'd you want a towel?" Weber inquired, sitting next to his boyfriend at the kitchen table.

Rinne blushed and frowned for a moment, as he considered how to explain. "Well, you know all the drinks on the table?" The finnish man started and Weber eagerly nodded.

"Well uh, I was, um. I guess, we could..." The goalie sputtered and Weber sighed. "Would you rather draw it?" The captain asked patiently of the goalie who still wasn't that good at speaking English.

The goalie hesitantly nodded and blushed, then began scribbling furiously on the paper. After a moment, Weber looked over the paper and blushed beet red.

The captain cleared his throat twice and then in a high pitched voice said. "We have a word for that in the English language, we call that a fetish."  
  
CMS 78

After an hour long screaming match, an irate Kevin Bieksa stormed out of the Vancouver arena, stomping off down the highway.

After about fifteen minutes, an extremely apologetic Ryan Kesler drove up and rolled down the window to apologize.

Bieksa just kept walking, furious. "What'd ya want me to say? I love you Kev? Is that it?" Kesler growled and Bieksa paused, turning to shout at the other man.

"No! I just want you to admit that we shouldn't have to hide this, us, from our teammates!" The angry d-man shouted, and Kesler recoiled. "Well I'm sorry if you seem to think that we're hiding us. I rather thought that when I kissed you yesterday in the locker room that might've been a clue to the others!" Kesler hissed and Bieksa paused, then just shook his head in disgust and walked off.

Kesler muttered under his breath and almost just drove off, before he remembered that Bieksa was having a hard time.

"Bie. Kev. I...I don't know how else to plead with you, just please, please resign with the team." Kesler sighed, groaning as he massaged his aching head.  
After a moment of indecision, Bieksa crossed his arms and hopped in the front seat.

"I'll stay, if you promise me that you'll stay with me." Bieksa growled, a light blush creeping over his face as he made his corny demand.

Kesler smiled thinly and promised, then raised an eyebrow suavely and happily suggested. "How about we 'shake' on it?"  
  
CMS 79

Sidney Crosby smiled as he sat down across from his secret boyfriend, Luke Schenn. "Good to see you Lu-Lu." The Penguin happily shook the hand of the Maple Leaf.

Luke grinned back and replied with, "Right, Capt. Didn't I just meet you in the washroom a moment ago?" The Torontonian licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows.

Crosby raised one eyebrow at his new nickname. "Capt? Does that mean I did well?" The older man teased lightly as the glazed look of satisfaction grew in Luke's eyes.

The Maple Leaf responded with a huge grin. "Yeah...Waaayyy better than well. Mmm." Crosby shifted in his seat as he watched the younger man squirm.

The waitress arrived with their food and the pair had to quiet down for appearances sake. "So what brings you here?" The serving girl inquired perkily and Luke frowned as Crosby responded.

"Manh. Wanted to eat out." The captain replied boredly and Luke smiled reassuringly at the poor put out girl.

"We're from out of town and here on business." Luke quickly lied and the girl nodded, walking off in a huff. The d-man slapped the captain on his arm. "Cros. You can't be that rude to people. It's just not polite!"

Crosby growled and smirked, shifting closer to Luke to murmur.

"Baby, I'm just getting started." Luke frowned as goosebumps rose on his arms.

The d-man flippantly replied. "You're just getting started and I'm already done, like always."  
  
CMS 80

Kesler smiled widely as Bieksa slowly stripped off his jersey, Kesler noted fondly that the d-man didn't even notice the attentions of the forward.

Bieksa quietly smirked as he took off his pants, noting the look of rapture in his boyfriends gaze.

The Canucks forward sighed and took his own clothes off, as he dressed in his street clothes, Bieksa walked over an greeted him with a 'friendly' slap on the ass.

"Shit man." Bieksa mimed smelling something awful. "You need deodorant." Bieksa skipped away from Kesler’s angry glare.

Kesler slyly stuck out his tongue and grabbed Bieksa's arms. The d-man didn't even consider fighting the forward as Kesler dragged him onto the bench.

In a complex twist and lift maneuver, Kesler got Bieksa onto his lap and facing him.

As the pair sat, faces only inches away from each other, their teammates all whistled and hooted as Bieksa strained against the tight grip of his boyfriend.

Kesler grinned evilly and brushed Bieksa's flaming cheeks with his hand, as his other hand roamed.

"Bie. You're a very naughty boy." Kesler grinned and threw the panting d-man back off the bench.

Bieksa whined and whimpered a little as the forward turned back to finish dressing.

"Come on Kes, don't lead the poor boy on like that!" The demure and sympathetic goalie Schneider pursed his lips as he reprimanded the other man.  
"I think I did a very good job of making sure he got off."


End file.
